Undeciphered Love
by xXAsaki-UsukeXx
Summary: Nyea is fifteen and she has Raijuu the Rokubi in her. But wait! The Akatsuki wants her! Its Itachi's and Kisame's mission to capture her and bring her back! But what happens when Konoha interferes! Whos side will Nyea choose? OCxItachi Lemon later
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Hey everyone! This sint my first story i've ever made, but its my best one so far! So i hope you all like it!

_HELLO -_ Thoughts  
"Hello" - Speaking

**XxAsaki-UsukexX**

**Undeciphered Love  
**

Long ago, a clan so powerful and deadly roamed the eastern coastline of the fire country. They were a pack of mercenaries, who killed for fun, and some time later the people got scared and intimidated. Seven Months later, the clans leaders, Imadiyo and Serrette had a child and she was to become the clans leader when she turned fifteen.

One clan member; Pride, didn't think this was natural. He thought that only men could control clans and thought he himself would be a more suitable choice. So he went to go talk with Dale and Serrette... But in the end, they told him; "If you don't agree with our child being the clan's next leader, we will exile you from the clan"

Pride was furious with this and thought up a devious idea. When nightfall struck over the camp site, he snuck into the leaders' tent and killed them both. And soon after, the baby woke and started to cry. This had awoken everyone in the camp site, and caused them to run out of their tents and to see what had happened. Pride held the infant in one arm and a katana in the other.

"If one should try to stop me, I shall be forced to slice the head off this child!" Pride said and smiled evilly.

Someone in the group had thrown a dagger aimed for Pride's heart, but had missed him and the infant took the blow. The infant died instantly, and Pride had done something to the child, none of the clan members saw, which, he had laid a curse on the child. The curse was that once every two seasons, the child would sprout wings and turn into a rampageous beast, and go on a killing rampage for one night . . .

Someone from behind took the opportunity and stabbed Pride hard into his back and soon after Pride died.

The clan slowly started to die out after that day. After 400 years, there was only three couples were left. Two females died, and only one was left. She thought she was the last to die, but eight months later, she had a daughter born. The three men died, and she was left alone to take care of the child.

The child grew to the age of seven and then she was left alone when her mother died, the second last living survivor of the clan. The young girl walked all over and couldn't find no one else of her clan. She didn't know what to do, or what to think anymore. She was so alone until one day, while she was walking in a valley mountainside...

She slowly trudged up the small slope hoping to see a village on the other side. She carried on hungry and weary not knowing how long it will take her to find food and a shelter. In a matter of a few more steps, she reached the top of the slope. She looked all over the valley and couldn't find any village to rest at. Pouting again the girl carried on down the slope.

Walking with closed eyes she didn't see the little bump in the ground. This sent her tumbling down screaming loudly, and shrieking. She flew off a ramp of rocks and glided in the air for a few moments and then she was flying, downwards into the tree tops. When she was descending she spotted a village about two kilometers away. She kept screaming in terror of how she would crash into the ground below. She closed her eyes in fear, and waited for her body to crash into the nearing ground beneath her.

Although... Her fall was short lasted as she flew into someone knocking them both down. They both were on the ground and she had those swirly eyes.

"Do you mind getting off me anytime soon?" A dark voiced man spoke.

The girl jumped back in horror and was lightly shaking. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fa-" She stopped herself as the man's friend put a huge sword to her throat.

"Should I kill her, Itachi-san?" This so called Itachi's friend spoke.

Kill me! Noo! I have to do something! The girl was shaking out of fear.

Itachi gave the girl a cold hard look, and stood up still looking at her with his blood red Sharingan eyes. He walked towards the girl still giving her the cold look of his.

The girl looked left to right with her eyes and kept moving backwards with her hands and feet.

"Itachi-san? Did you hear me?" The fish like man asked.

Itachi stood in front of the girl as now she was cornered by a tree. He tilted himself forward, grabbing the girl by her collar and raising her to her feet not letting go.

She had the most terrified look on her. She closed her eyes and waited. But nothing happened.

No I mustn't look! Must keep eyes closed! She said in her mind, but her body didn't co-operate and she opened her eyes to Itachi's Red ones.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "How is it that you fell from the sky onto me?" Itachi asked coldly.

The girl's eye twitched. "Di-did you ju-just ask m-me, how I fe-fell from the sk-sky?" She asked in a nervous wreck.

"Do not make me repeat myself" Itachi stated harshly.

"We-well . . . If you insist . . . I was ju-just minding my own business . . .When I tripped over a rock . . . Slid down a slope . . . Flew off a rock ramp . . . Glided for about twenty seconds . . . Until I started to fall . . . Thank you for cushioning my fall Mister" She said less nervously.

Itachi kept his emotionless look. "I find that highly un-amusing. How old are you?" He asked coldly.

"Fif-fifteen Si-sir" She said scared again.

Itachi narrowed his eyes again. "Hn"

The fish man was standing there, holding his huge sword at his shoulder. "Come on Itachi-san. Let's leave the wretch and find that Nyea Izuo girl" the fish man said boredly.

"Kisame... Are you that blind? This IS Nyea Izuo!" Itachi said, tightening his grip on the girl's collar.

Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of this! Nyea said in her mind, now somewhat not able to breathe.

"Yuh-You're... Cho-Choking... M-Me!" Nyea said as her face started to turn light blue.

Itachi saw this dramatic change of color in her face and dropped her to the ground.

Nyea held her neck lightly and breathed in and out slowly. She saw Kisame give her one of his nasty mean looks and she immediately hid behind Itachi.

Her hands were on Itachi's shoulders and she was clearly scared of Kisame and his earlier threat to kill her.

"Kisame, stop it. Let's go we need to take Nyea back to Otogakure" Itachi said taking Nyea's hand in his, pulling her along.

"Alright... But if she needs to be killed; She's my supper" Kisame said, putting his sword on his back and following Itachi, glaring at Nyea's back every so often.

**T B C**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! How is everyone doing!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

_HELLO_ Thoughts  
"Hello" Speaking  
**..:Undeciphered Love:.. Part two**

Nyea felt Kisame glaring at her back, and she glanced back to see Kisame with a napkin in his cloak, rubbing a fork and knife together, licking his lips. Nyea freaked and latched onto Itachi, startling him.

Itachi turned his head to see Kisame whistling with his hands in his cloak's pockets. "Kisame, if you don't stop scaring her AND annoying me... I'll have YOU for supper!" Itachi snapped.

"You Wouldn't!" Kisame snapped back as Itachi gave Kisame a death glare and started walking with Nyea again.

Kisame death glared Nyea and walked off after them.

After about an hour of walking in silence, Nyea's stomach growled and she sweat dropped.

Itachi stopped, glancing at her and sighed slightly. "Kisame, Go find something for her to eat" Itachi said coolly.

"What? Why! She can find her own food!" Kisame retorted.

"Kisame . . . You're just wanting to be fried shark for my supper tonight, Aren't you?" Itachi said glaring Kisame.

"Itachi-san . . . Why are you standing up for the girl? It's not like you" Kisame said crossing his arms.

"Who said I was? You're so damn annoying today" Itachi spat at Kisame and sat down leaning against a tree.

"Fine! I'll get the damn girl some food!" Kisame spat back and walk off pissed.

Nyea stood there not sure of what to do, when she looked to the side and saw a pile of wood. She walked to it, kneeling down and arranging it to her liking. She smiled slightly and took two branches rubbing them together.

Itachi glanced up, now seeing Nyea sitting in front of a fire. Itachi held his heartless look and kept watching.

Nyea noticed Itachi watching her and she smiled. She was too occupied looking at the sky to notice her hand was somewhat in the fire.

How does she NOT notice her hands in the fire? Itachi questioned himself as he kept watching to see what she would do.

"Hmmm... What's cooking? . . . AHHH! MY HAND!" Nyea screamed, jumping up and blowing on her hand.

Itachi smirked slightly. "How did you NOT notice that?"

"Ahh phoo . . . Ahh phoo" She blew on her hand shaking the fire off. She sat two meters away from the fire, glaring at it, as she held her lightly burned hand.  
"That's the seventh time this week!" She sweat dropped and sighed. She pulled out a small cloth and attempted to wrap it around her hand, she tried several times but wasn't able to do it.

Itachi watched her failing attempts and had enough. He stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand and the cloth. He wrapped it around her hand and tied it, tightening it by holding it and pulling it with his teeth. Itachi stood up and sat where he was sitting before.

Nyea lightly blushed and looked at her hand.  
"Th-thank you . . . Itachi-sama" Nyea said quietly looking down.

Itachi was tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for his fishy ally, Kisame.

Nyea looked up just as a live fish flew into her face, frightening her and making her fall back twitching.  
"That . . .Was . . . My face!" Nyea yelled as she grabbed the fish by the tail and held it up. She sweat dropped at the fish.

Kisame walked through the trees, carrying another fish, grinning in amusement.

Nyea glared Kisame and picked up a stick, sitting with her back facing towards Kisame. She pulled out a dagger and peeled off the bark off the branch, sticking the fish on it, and putting it in the fire.

Itachi was looking at Kisame at the corner of his eye, slightly glaring.

Kisame noted this and looked at Itachi. "What"

Itachi turned his attention to Nyea, ignoring Kisame.

Kisame dropped the other fish beside Itachi, and sat by a tree, across from Itachi.

Itachi glanced at the fish and sighed as he knew he should eat. He took his katana out and sharpened a stick. Then putting the fish on it, sitting by the fire, and roasting the fish.

Kisame had his eyes closed, resting for a bit, while Itachi and Nyea ate.

Nyea held the stick up and saw that the fish was ready. She blew on it and took a bite, taking another after. She was so hungry she ate the whole fish in a minute flat. Nyea was still hungry after that and she noticed a rabbit jump through the bushes into the small clearing. Her eyes gleamed and she got on her hands and knees holding the sharpened stick with her right hand and moved slowly towards the innocent rabbit.

Both, Itachi and Kisame glanced at each other, exchanging strange looks, and then they turned back to Nyea to see if she would get the rabbit or not.

The rabbit saw Nyea and jumped a foot as she tried to spear him. The rabbit started to hop away. Nyea anime-veined and ran after the rabbit yelling in anger. "You little baka! Get back here! AHH!" Nyea screamed and again tried to stab the rabbit, missed and somehow, tripped face-planting into the ground, twitching. "You . . . Stupid . . . Rabbit . . ."

Kisame sweat dropped. "Are you positive this IS her Itachi-san?"

"Orochimaru-sama did mention . . . She had a habit of being a klutz . . ." Itachi said finishing his fish off.

"More like the; Master of the klutzes" Kisame snickered.

Itachi put the stick down, disappearing and in a few moments he reappeared in front of Nyea holding the rabbit, already dead, she tried to kill not too long ago. Itachi dropped the rabbit in front of her and sat where he sat before.

Nyea lifted her head and she mentally screamed her head off. She sat up and took the rabbit by its ears and started to defur it.

Kisame eyed Nyea, glaring slightly and spoke to Itachi. "You're being too friendly to her, Itachi-san."

"If we want her on our side, we should . . . No YOU should consider being kinder. If you keep treating her like that, she won't trust you and may even turn on you" Itachi whispered with a hint of anger.

"Uhgh!" Kisame death fully glared Nyea while she was roasting the rabbit.

"Hn. That is your problem. Not mine, Kisame" Itachi said standing up.

What Itachi and Kisame missed was that, right after Nyea finished eating the rabbit, she snapped her fingers and the fire went out. Nyea smiled and turned to Itachi and Kisame.

"Lets go" Itachi said and walked off with Kisame while Nyea ran after. While Kisame and Itachi walked in silence, Nyea was greatly admiring the scenery. She started to hum a soft lullaby tune.

When Itachi listened for awhile, he tweaked his nose while remembering a small flash back from the past...

_Flash Back_

_"Mommy? . . . Can you sing me a lullaby?" The cute seven year old Itachi asked cutely._

_"Of course, sweetie" Mikoto smiled happily and followed Itachi to his room._

_Mikoto tucked Itachi in and sat beside him on the bed. She closed her eyes and started to sing._

_"Beneath a veil so cold. You deeply sleep, all alone. The melody of a prayer. On the lonely fields; a little light shined" She paused momentarily._

_"I watched as you dreamed. You laughed like a child. So dear and yet so far. That is the promise of our future" Mikoto looked at Itachi, now seeing he was starting to fall asleep. Mikoto smiled, she was so happy to have such a beautiful child, which was strong as well._

_"That one day, on a green morning. One day we will make it there. Because in this wintered sky. We still believe . . . Fields of hope" Mikoto glanced at Itachi. She covered her mouth and giggled cutely at the adorable and funny look on the sleeping Itachi._

_"On the day we were born. We were embraced. And now we search for those gentle hands again. The melody of a prayer; a powerless, painful continuation" Mikoto smiled warmly and kissed Itachi on the head. She got up turning his light off and left his room door open, and walked to the kitchen again, to finish peeling the carrots._

_End Flash Back _

TBC

So that was part two, part three will be out soon. /. -- Itachi face! LAWL!  
So any hoo! R and R!

XxAsaki-UsukexX


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
**__**Undeciphered Love  
**_

Nyea noticed Itachi looking at her at the corner of his eye, showing anger and a hint of sadness.

"I must be annoying, I'll stop now" Nyea said and stopped humming.

Itachi snapped out of his daydreaming and gave his usual cold hard look again."Hn"

Kisame glanced over at his partner and had a hunch of what he was thinking about. ". . ."

"Let's just keep moving" Itachi said somewhat annoyed with Kisame again.

Kisame shrugged. "Right"

Nyea just nodded and looked around at her surroundings happily. _What a beautiful day to be out in the forest._

Just the PERFECT time to ruin the quiet peace. . .

"DOBE! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" A totally pissed masculine voice yelled.

"TEME! YOU THREW ME ON TOP OF YOU!" A hyper active girly voice yelled back.

"BAKA! DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN A TEME, TEME!" A feminine voice yelled followed by a "Donk" as it seemed the girly-boy voiced person got hit in the head.

"Oi! Sakura! Don't hit Naruto! Naruto pay more attention NEXT TIME! Sasuke be more _observant_ of Naruto!" An older and deeper voice spoke.

Nyea blinked. "Who are they?" She asked quietly, gently nudging Itachi.

"So Otouto(1) is out with his team, is he? Time to have some fun. Nyea, go in that tree and don't move until I come back" Itachi said, showing a bit of amusement in his eyes.

Nyea nodded a bit startled. _Otouto? Fun? What's he talking about?_

"Kisame, stay with her" Itachi said and "Poofied"(2) away to where the other four people were.

Nyea jumped into the tree and looked at her surroundings. _Trees, trees and oh! --' MORE BLOODY TREES!_

Kisame grinned, looking up to Nyea. _He didn't say NOT to kill her! Just to stay here!  
_  
---Insert evil laughter here---

O.o – Was Nyea's reaction. "Is . . . Kisa-kun . . . okay?" Nyea asked freaked.

"I am _VERY_ okay! . . . DIE!" Kisame yelled and jumped at her, swinging his Samehada at Nyea.

Nyea held her hands out in front of her in defense.

One moment Kisame was horrendous, the next he was fried.

Kisame, no on the ground twitching, all burnt.

Anyone say . . . SUSHI! Nyea thought, giggling.

"You little Bi-"

"KISAME! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Itachi yelled standing over him.

"-Tch?"

"He _tried _to murder _me_" Nyea said pointing to him

"How did he get . . . _burnt_, Nyea?" Itachi asked.

"Uuum . . ."  
A pause.  
"I wanted fish-sticks?"

His eye twitched.

"FISH-STICKS!" He yelled.

"EEEEP!" She screamed and hid behind Kisame.

Kisame looked at Nyea with a horrifying expression.  
"GET AWAY YOU ADULT MOLESTER!"

O.o "What. The. Hell?" Nyea's eye twitched.

--.--"Kisame . . ." Itachi growled, taking Nyea by the upper are and walking.  
"You've pissed me off for the LAST TIME!"

Kisame was hiding in the bushes scared to death.

Nyea was shaking in fear. "I-Ita-Itach-Itachi-s-san . . . You're sc-scaring m-me!"

Itachi turned his head to look at Nyea with a cold stared look.

Nyea looked ready to break into tears, and her bottom lip was quivering.

Itachi noticed that and closed his eyes, relaxing.  
"Sorry . . ." He mumbled.

Nyea slowly raised her unsteady free hand and put it on Itachi's shoulder.  
"I- I'm sorry . . . I didn't . . . mean to . . . hurt Kisa-kun . . ."

Itachi let go of his vice grip on her upper left arm, looking unruly at Kisame. Or what's left of him . . .

"Get up Kisame. We have no time to lag around" Itachi said coolly, looking at the ground.

Kisame groaned and dusted himself, standing up.  
"Stupid wretch! Why'd we have to find a pyro-freak of a bijou! RAGH!" Kisame yelled and took his Samehada, following Itachi and Nyea, grumbling angrily.

Not that they would've known . . . Team seven was watching closely from a distance.

Beep . . . Beep.

"Yeah? . . . Okay. I'll follow them . . . Oh? . . . Okay. I'll make sure they don't get back to the _hideout._ And? . . . Right. Take the bijou from their hands . . . Heh heh heh"  
A tan cloaked female replied into her communicator. Her brown hair rustled in the wind. And her brown pupil less eyes showed excitement and hunger for adventure.

"Hmm? . . . Team seven comes along too? . . . Alright, but it spoils the fun for me"  
She sighed.  
"Over n' out" She put it away and jumped to the next tree.

Itachi walked quietly glancing to his side every now and then, looking at Nyea.  
_Why was her expression so frightened? Was I that frightening to her? . . . Why the hell am I thinking about what she feels! I don't need to feel sympathy for others._

Nyea glanced at Itachi, and noticed him staring at her. She squeaked and jumped back two feet.

_So maybe I am_ He thought shaking his head, looking forward.

Nyea raised a brow. _Uuuh?_

Kisame was a few feet behind the two. He was thinking up evil plots, for Nyea.  
_Lets see, hanging her from a tree? No, not bloody enough. Hang her from a cliff over piranhas? No, not devious enough. Chop her up into little pieces then cook her up? AGH NO! Kisame growled in frustration._

Nyea poked her fingers together and followed behind Itachi quietly.

Itachi stopped and got bumped by Nyea.  
"You needn't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. Orochimaru's orders not to injure you" He said quietly.

_Oh? Just orders? Wonderful._ "Oh-okay . . ." She said, avoiding his gaze.

Then Kisame bumped into Nyea.

Nyea screamed and started to run after she saw Kisame's scary expression. Tears flew from her eyes.

Itachi turned his head to Kisame, giving him an annoyed look and disappeared.

Kisame growled. _Stupid wretch._

Nyea kept running and didn't notice the tree root in front of her . . . so she tripped.

She screamed and waited to fall, but sadly, it never came.

Kneeling on the ground with Nyea in his arms was Itachi. His face was in her hair, not showing his worried expression.

"I-Itachi-sa-sama?" She asked with her eyes widened, staring at his black cloak.

"Forgive me . . ." Itachi mumbled just above a whisper, tightening his grip on Nyea a little.

"I . . . I-I . . ." She couldn't find the right words. She just embraced him and laid her forehead on his chest.

**(1) Little Brother. Japanese!**

(2) Its my word! Don't diss the randomness! XD

Give me the double RnR Love!

Love you alls


	4. xXAuthors NoteXx

**Author's Note:**

Okay OMG I am so sorry for getting everyone so friggin confuzzled in the first chapter. The child's fathers' name is "Imadiyo" not "Dale"

So I'm uber sorry for the confusion.

So everyone Happy holidays!

I'm deeply sorry for not updating for a long time, but I've been trying to write more in school about UDL, and believe me, it gets quite smutty later in the story LOL. I had my friend Colin help me out when I got brain farts, so it's all good. I'll be updating chapter 4-8 about very soon. In the next two weeks 4-8 should be out. The reason being is that I've been so busy lately, it's so not funny. School is getting harder more homework, and usually no time for me TT And the other reason is that I'm entering a mascot contest for Ai-kon 07, and I need all the time I can get.. Its due on Jan 12.. So I'm screwed if I don't get Photoshop 7 or something…

Yours and truly

**Ashley-sama **


End file.
